


The Silence That Echoes

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt Nebula, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Spoilers, Thanos' A+ parenting, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony sat crouched off to the side of the corridor, knees pulled up to his chest and hands clenched in his hair. His ears rang with the sound of his sister’s screams, even though she had ceased several minutes previously.





	The Silence That Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> For rebelmeg, since you wanted more with Nebula and Tony! *grins evily*

Tony sat crouched off to the side of the corridor, knees pulled up to his chest and hands clenched in his hair. His ears rang with the sound of his sister’s screams, even though she had ceased several minutes previously. Nebula had come here with ill intentions, he reminded himself forcefully. Her behavior had to be corrected.

Heavy footfalls signaled his father’s approach and Tony peeked up at Thanos. The great warlord gave him a sympathetic look, kneeling down beside him and reaching for Tony.

“Oh, my poor boy,” Thanos comforted as he pulled Tony into his arms. “I know it is hard, when we must hurt the ones we love.”

Tony wrapped his arms around his father, laying his head on his shoulder as Thanos lifted him up and carried him like they hadn’t done since Tony was a child.

“Why would she want to kill you?”

Because that was something Tony just couldn’t understand. First Gamora and now Nebula… Their father had saved them, had given them opportunities beyond anything they could have hoped for. He was the one who taught them strength and compassion and the fierce drive to succeed. How could they turn their backs on someone who cared for them so deeply?

“Ah, Antoni, you have always felt the keenest of all my children. Your sister has simply become misguided. It is not unusual for a child to reach a point where they feel they must rebel. A steady hand and a firm reprimand will set their path back to what is right. You have not lost your sisters, either of them. They left together and so they will return together. Nebula will bring Gamora back to us, I can guarantee it.”

Tony nodded miserably.

“I hate the idea of fighting my own family,” he admitted, though he had been the one to foil Nebula’s plot to kill their father by hacking her cybernetic parts and using them to pulse electric currents through her flesh body. It had been… exceedingly painful for her.

“I know,” Thanos comforted again. “But you are strong enough to make the hard decisions. You make me so proud, my son.”

Warmth bloomed in Tony’s chest, bringing a smile to his face.

“That is all I have ever wanted.”

Thanos hummed appreciatively.

“When all this is over,” he rumbled in his deep voice that Tony had grow up hoping to one day get, though he never did, “I shall be glad to sit and watch the sunset with you at my side. For now, though, my son, I need you to be strong just a little while longer. There are still two stones upon Earth and I wish you to prepare them for me.”

“Of course, Father. Vision is protecting the Mind stone and I’ve been working on drawing the attention of Dr. Strange, who I believe possesses the Time stone. He is proving stubborn.”

Thanos chuckled before setting Tony back on his feet and shepherding him toward his ship, complete with state-of-the-art cloaking technology.

“I have every confidence you will succeed, Anthony. You have never failed me before.”

He ruffled Tony’s hair one last time before leaving him. Still, as Tony boarded his ship and settled in behind the controls, he could not help but still hear the echoes of his sister’s torment. He wished he could understand what had driven his sisters so far away from their family. Then maybe he could help them come back.


End file.
